1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When images of art works, valuable goods or merchandise viewed in net shopping are displayed, faithful reproduction of the color of the object is required.
A method for resolving this problem is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-288859. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2008-288859 discloses a method by which a spectral reflectance of an object is estimated on the basis of image pick-up conditions from image data obtained with a multiband camera, and the estimated spectral reflectance is multiplied by spectral data of random illumination light, thereby accurately reproducing the color of the object under random illumination.
A multiband camera is a camera that picks up an image of an object and acquires information on primary colors that are larger in number than the typical RGB primary colors.
When images are viewed for which the colors of the image pick-up object are wished to be faithfully reproduced, as in the case of images of art works, valuable goods, etc., the use of a multiband display employing primary colors that are larger in number than the typical RGB primary colors can be considered. However, where a case is considered in which the abovementioned images are viewed in a museum or at home, it is required that the colors of the image pick-up object be faithfully reproduced by using typical personal computer and monitor, rather than a special apparatus such as a multiband display.